The objectives of this study are to establish the maximal tolerated dose, determine the qualitative and quantitative toxicities, characterize the pharmacokinetics and collect information about antitumor effects in patients receiving CPT-11, a topoisomerase inhibitor that is a semi-synthetic analog of the alkaloid camptothecin.